


THE TRUTH (UN)TOLD

by Agy



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, M/M, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Brat, Top Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agy/pseuds/Agy
Summary: Jungkook and Taehyung finally got the courage to talk about their secret relationship after some help from their Hyungs.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 37





	THE TRUTH (UN)TOLD

Taehyungs laugh could be heard in the whole dorm. The reason for his giggling was of course no other than Jungkook, who started tickling him over and over again.

„Kookie,...stop tickling me!" said Taehyung while laughing. But Jungkook didn't stop so Taehyung had to come up with an idea to distract his dork. 

So he took the lead by this little game of tickling and found his vulnerable spot...his armpits. After many struggles he was finally able to attack his sweet spot (oh, how the tables have turned). Jungkook yelped and Taehyung saw his chance to get away from him. He ran to the hallway while he heard Jungkook yelling his name in frustration. This was the start of a race through the whole dorm. Taehyung ended up in the living room, hiding behind the couch and trying to be as quite as possible. But he knew Jungkook would find him sooner or later, which was exactly what happened. 

Taehyung couldn't contain his scream as he felt hands around his waist, picking his small figure up. A small whisper behind his ear could be heard... „Found you” came out of Jungkooks mouth and that's when Taehyung knew he was in big trouble. 

The bigger one threw Taehyung onto the couch and started to tickle the latter again. That's when they heard the door open and the voices from the other members were audible. Immediately they jumped away from each other, trying not to look obvious what happened seconds before. But that wasn't as simple due to their messy hair and sweaty shirts. 

Jimin was the first one to enter the front door leading right to the living room, followed by Yoongi and the rest of the group. At least two of the members, Jimin and Namjoon, realized something was going on between the Maknaes. 

But Yoongi, the grumpy man, wasn't paying attention to the whole situation by saying „I'm going to sleep. Don't disturb me, emergency or not." Jin reacted to this statement by rolling his eyes obvious for all the members to see. „We brought some food, if anybody's hungry" said Jin while looking into Jungkooks and Taehyungs eyes. Both of them shook their heads in disapproval, leaving Jimin confused because Taehyung and him chatted before and he knew he hasn't eaten yet. 

„Tae, didn't you mention an hour or so ago that you were starving...what happened, did you got distracted by something or someone?" commented Jimin while winking at the word someone, making Taehyung blush. 

Jungkook is trying his best to turn down the subject about Taehyung and him through asking Jin to bring him the food they brought. It was visible that he made the suspicions worse due to Jins confused expression and Jimins laughter. Jin sighed, mumbling something under his breath that kinda sounded like „These kids nowadays." Bringing him his desired food, Jungkook got up and went straight to his room, wanting to leave the awkward situation behind. 

After Jungkooks disappearance, Taehyung knew Jimin wouldn't leave him like that and would from now on always pick on him, asking for more information. 

„Now Tae, do you really think I'm that stupid? What happened between the two of you while we were gone?" was all Jimin said before Taehyung had the chance to escape to his room. He was already angry at Jungkook for leaving him completely alone while he had to deal with Jimin and his stupid questions. 

„Soooo, what exactly did you guys do in here? From the way the couch looks, I can tell you had a lot of fun." was the sentence that followed after the disappearance of the other BTS members which left Taehyung with a concerned look on his face. Because of his expression, Jimin knew when to stop with his teasing and became serious. 

"You know that I'm joking around right? But you look like you want to talk about something...you know you can always count on me right?" said Jimin while smiling reassuringly at Taehyung. Taehyung opened his mouth but nothing came out of it. But after realizing Jimins caring aura, he got courage to finally talk about his relationship with Jungkook. 

"I-I-I...It's complicated and I don't know where to start..." said Taehyung while stuttering. After minutes of silence, the conversation continued and Taehyung said with a quite voice "Jungkook and I maaay beee....a thing?" 

"Is that a question or a statement?" was the only response Taehyung got from Jimin. "I mean...you're kinda right with your assumption." mumbled Taehyung quietly, hoping that Jimin wouldn't hear him but that wasn't the case. 

"When were you going to tell us? Does anyone else know or is it supposed to be a secret?" came out of Jimin's mouth in a thoughtful tone. "No we were scared about your reactions..." was Taehyungs response which earned him a annoyed and disappointed look from the person sitting beside him. 

"You know we aren't like that, we are family and would never judge you or your decisions. Besides I could sense something is going on between the two of you, it's kinda obvious." First Taehyung looked surprise by what Jimin was saying but then it turned into his boxy smile. Relieved he got and embraced Jimin in a warm hug. While they were hugging, they didn't realize another presence coming up behind them. Jimin was the first on to see Jungkooks annoyed face and knew immediately that the youngest wasn't really pleased with the skinship.

"Don't worry, I won't steal your precious TaeTae from you." said a smirking Jimin while walking out the living room. This left Jungkook confused, asking his Boyfriend what he had told Jimin.  
Taehyung answered with "...I may have told him about our relationship...I hope you're not angry with me..."

Jungkook started to walk towards Taehyung who was staring at the ground, waiting for his next move. Suddenly feeling fingers linger under his chin and lifting his head up. Taehyung was met with Jungkooks eyes which were filled with pure affection and without notice the smaller one felt soft lips on his own. They both melted into the kiss, shutting their whole surrounding out. But the their intimate moment got interrupted by a loud "oh my god!" which led to them separating.

Hoseok was standing in the hallway with a surprised expression on his face, leaving the younger ones completely overwhelmed not knowing what to do.  
"I think we have some explaining to do" said a chuckling Jungkook for the entire room to hear. Opening his mouth again, he told Hoseok to call the rest of them into the living room to announce something important. 

Without another sound, Hoseok made his way to get the members. As everyone gathered up in the living room, they all sat down and waited for the secret couple to start talking.

Namjoon broke the silence by saying "Hoseok was really perplexed as he talked about this announcement you guys want to share with us...it must be something serious, judging by his reaction."   
They were watching them with curiosity, expecting an explanation.

Jungkook gave Taehyung a slight nod and started talking. "Tae and I are together. That's all, can we go now?"  
But Jin wasn't having any of this.  
"Wait, wait, wait... you aren't going anywhere unless you give us a proper explanation!" was Jins loud response as he stood up in a blink of an eye, waving his arms hysterically.

Taehyung, also being shocked by Jungkooks bold answer, felt the need to give their Hyungs a better explanation. Thereupon he said "sorry on Jungkooks behalf, what he meant was that him and I have been in a relationship for about a few months and we were unsure about the timing to tell you all. But Jimin showed me that you guys would always support us no matter what, so we now thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to tell you the truth." 

They all had positive reactions.   
Namjoon reassuring them that it's nothing to be ashamed of and he's thankful for their trust.  
Jin saying calling the couple little brats for not talking to them sooner.  
Hoseok still being shocked and not saying a word, just looking at the others not understanding their lack of astonishment.  
"Don't look at me like that Hobi, I knew it from the beginning" was Jimins response after Hosoeks stare.

The couple was so relieved that they had the urge to embrace each other.   
Jungkook took him into his arms and laying his head on top of Taehyungs, kissing his forehead in the process.  
There was a choir consisting out of "Awwww"s from the Hyungs, making Taehyung really embarrassed that led him to burying his face into the crook of Jungkooks neck.   
Jungkook just let out a chuckle, finding Taehyungs shyness amusing and also trying to protect him from the teasing.

"I think this needs a celebration with a glass champagne" said Jimin with enthusiasm but Namjoon reminded them that tomorrow they had to perform on stage and that wouldn't be possible with a frog in their throat.  
Jin rolling his eyes while saying "we aren't really drinking, we are disinfecting our throats!" and immediately cracking up about his own statement.

During their discussion about the whether they should drink or not, the Maknaes weren't paying any attention, whispering to each other. "I'm so happy that I'm able to show everyone that you belong to me" said Jungkook proudly. "Stop being so cheesy Kookie" answered Taehyung blushing and giving Jungkook a playful punch on the arm.

All of a sudden a sleepy Yoongi appeared, making everybody turn their heads towards him. "What's this tumult all about? Couldn't you guys be a little bit quieter, you woke me up from my nap." scolded them the grumpy man.   
Hoseok completely ignored Yoongis warning by screaming in excitement "Yoongi! There you are! You missed some important news!" 

Even with Yoongis lack of participation in Hoseoks joy, Hoseok continued to happily ramble about it.  
"You know, those two lovebirds over there have kept their relationship a secret!" was all Hoseok had to say while glancing over to them with a huge grin on his face.

Yoongis only reaction was a quick glance to the new discovered couple and a mumble containing the words "whatever I'm too tired to deal with this right now, I'm going back to bed and don't you dare to wake me up again."

The pair could only laugh at Yoongi, already expecting every word that came out of his mouth.   
After their exhausting conversation, they wanted some alone time. Jungkook stood up, took Taehyungs hand, pulled him up and said goodbye to everyone due to the fact that he wanted to spent some time with his boyfriend.   
He guided the older one to his room, pushing him softly onto his king-size bed. Taehyung already relaxing his muscles thinking about cuddling close together and slowly closing his eyes, he couldn't stop the yelp escaping his mouth after feeling big hands tickling his sides.   
"Did you think I forgot about our little game from before? I won't let you win again."   
said Jungkook while grinning from ear to ear and started to tickle him again before having mercy on him and laying beside Taehyung, spooning and giving him a quick peck on the cheek which turned into a full make out session.


End file.
